Unexpected Problems
by crysblaz
Summary: My idea of what could have happened after Ranger's Leap of Faith


Disclaimer: I do not own Pr Stuff, Saban does.

Author's note: This is a standalone fic. It has nothing to do with my other series.

Timeline: Starts at the last scene of Rangers Leap of Faith.

Unexpected Problems

All the rangers were on the bridge except Andros. He was talking to his sister. The lift doors opened to reveal Andros standing, and Astronema leaning against the wall. They both stepped out. They walked onto the bridge to greet the others.

"Hey Guys." Andros said, and the rest of the rangers came out from their consuls to gather around them.

TJ stepped forward. "I owe you an apology." He said to Astronema.

"No." Ashley said and came up behind TJ, and put a hand on his shoulder. "We owe you one."

Astronema sighed "Look, I don't expect you to like me. I mean… I've never had a friend. I didn't deserve one." She said sadly.

She continued. "I only hope that one day, you'll believe that I don't want to hurt you." She said.

"I believe you." Cassie announced.

Carlos smiled "Yeah, me too." He said.

"Not 'one day'. But right now." Cassie said.

"If you ask us, you've got 5 friends." TJ said.

"And hey, you deserve every single one." Ashley finished as she took Astronema's hand in a friendly gesture, which smiled.

"Oh ay-yi-yi. That was so beautiful." Alpha said. And then sniffled.

Andros was showing his sister around. He had already showed her the whole ship, and now they were on their way back to the bridge.

"Andros, I'm kind of hungry. Do you think I can get some food?" Karone asked.

"Sure." Andros replied, and the two made their way toward the glider holding bay.

Once there Andros made his sister sit while he got her some food. He wanted to surprise her so he told the synethron to make a hamburger, fries, and a milkshake. Once it was made he took it to her, and then sat across from her.

Karone looked at the food confused. "This is…food?" she asked.

"It's earth food. It tastes good, unusual but good." Andros said with a smile.

Karone tried it and looked up at her brother surprised. "It is good." She said and then gobbled the rest of the food down.

Andros just laughed. "If you think that was good. Wait 'til you have one of Adelle's." he said.

"So tell me more about your team." Karone said.

"Well… I met them when they trespassed on my ship. They became my friends. Ashley and I are going out. And Zhane is alive." Andros said, but stopped when he saw a hurt look cross his sister's face. "What's wrong?" he asked.

"Zhane and I were gonna go on a date about a month ago. He was late so I told him I never wanted to see him again." Karone said sadly.

"You went on a date?" Andros asked stunned, and when Karone nodded he continued. "Why was he late?"

"Because of horror bull." Karone said.

"It will all work out in the end." Andros said with a smile.

"I'm tired." Karone said around a yawn.

Andros told his sister she could take a nap in his room, and then he ran to the bridge. Once there he set his plan into action.

"DECA, contact Zhane." He said.

"Communications are opened." DECA said.

The main viewing screen showed an image of Zhane.

"Zhane, are you busy over there?" Andros asked.

"Not really. It's kind of boring to tell you the truth. Why?" Zhane asked.

"I need you to teleport here immediately. I have a problem that only you can solve." Andros said.

"Sure. I'll be there in a minute." Zhane said and then the screed closed. A second later the bridge was filled with a silver teleportation light. When the light faded Andros saw his best friend. They hugged quickly and then Zhane looked to his friend.

"So what's this problem?" He asked.

"Well… there is someone you need to talk to. They had a problem in the past with you and you need to work it out." Andros said.

"What?" A confused Zhane asked.

"Come with me." Andros said and led the silver ranger to his rood aboard the Mega-ship. When they reached Andros' room, he went inside and closed the door before Zhane could see who was inside.

Once the door closed Andros went to his bunk and wolk his sister. "Huh?" Karone said sleepily.

"Wake up, Karone. Someone wants to talk to you" Andros said with a smile.

"I'm up." Karone said. "Send them in." she said.

Andros nodded and went to get Zhane. As soon as the door opened he told Zhane to go in. Once Zhane was in the room Andros locked the door behind him.

Zhane had heard the door locking behind him, but his attention was on the woman in front of him.

"Astronema?" he asked shocked.

"Zhane?" she asked just as stunned. She ran to the door and started pounding on it as hard as she could. "Andros! If you don't let me out of here I swear I'll zap you so hard DECA won't recognize you. Let me out!" She screamed.

"No." a muffled reply came from the other side. "Not until you work out your differences. I'll be back in 10 minutes. If you haven't talked then you are gonna stay there. And don't try to teleport out, because I have a block on my room."

Karone and Zhane sighed and sat on the bed. After a long silence Karone broke it.

"I'm sorry." Karone said. "I should have let you explain. And I shouldn't have lost my temper. I apologize."

"And I should have been on time." Zhane said. "Do you think we could try again?" he asked.

Karone smiled. "I'd like that." She said. They both leaned forward to kiss but jumped when there was a knocking on the door.

"Have you talked? Are you being civil to each other?" Andros asked.

"Yes." Karone and Zhane said.

Their only respond was the hiss of the door opening. They saw Andros standing there. Karone jumped up and went to him. She looked at him in the eye and told him. "If you EVER lock me in a room again, I will… I'll… Well I'll do something that you might not like." She stammered.

Andros smiled. "And what would that be?" he asked.

"This." Karone said and hugged Andros tight. "Thank you so much."

"Your welcome." Andros said.

"You know her?" Zhane asked.

"Yeah, she IS my sister." Andros said.

"Your sister?" Zhane asked. "That would mean you're...you're…" Zhane said.

"Karone." Karone finished.

"Wow." Zhane said

"Alert. Intruder aboard Mega-ship. Alert Intruder Aboard the Mega-ship." DECA said as well as blaring the alarms.

The other rangers soon were with them.

"DECA turn off the alarms." Andros commanded and continued after they were off. "What deck is the intruder on?" he asked

"Deck 6, engine room." The computer replied.

They rushed to the lift and to deck 6. Once there they ran to the engine room. Once there they saw none other than Darkonda, who was holding Alpha hostage.

"Rangers… you may have fooled Dark Specter but not me. I knew it all along." He said.

The rangers started to morph but Darkonda put his sword to Alpha's throat. "If you morph, I'll destroy your little android. If you move I'll kill him as well." Darkonda said.

Karone was the furthest away from Darkonda. She knew she could summon her wrath staff quickly, but she didn't think she could so it before Alpha was hurt. She decided to take a chance. Quietly, while Darkonda was ranting and raving about how dumb the rangers were, she summoned her staff. In less than two seconds, after she summoned her staff, she had it pointed at Darkonda's throat.

"Let Alpha go." She demanded, and when he complied she continued with a hatred stare. "If so much as breath I'll fry you 'til you're extra crispy." She said. "Now, what are you doing here?" she asked.

"You can't fool me, traitor." Darkonda said. "I knew you were helping the rangers. I'm not as gullible as Dark Specter."

"Why are you here?" Karone asked again.

"Because I want to destroy you and your brother. You have caused me more trouble than any one." Darkonda said and then lunged toward Karone. He grabbed her by the neck and she dropped her staff.

They struggled for a few minutes but then Karone punched him in the nose. Once he was out of arm length she grabbed her staff and pointed it at his throat again.

"Go ahead and kill me. I DO still have several lives left. But you only have one." Darkonda said and then laughed.

"True. You do have several lives left. Oops, I mean you DID. You forget I'm a sorceress. I know how to remove spells and cast them." Karone said and then fired a bolt of magic at Darkonda. Once the mist had vanished Darkonda was in the same place.

"Hahahaha. It looks like your magic didn't work." Darkonda gloated.

"Oh but it did." Karone said simply. Again she pointed her staff at him. "Now if you don't get off this ship, I will kill you here and now." She said.

Darkonda accepted his defeat and teleported out of the Mega-ship. The rangers all congratulated Karone on her performance with Darkonda. Karone and Zhane quietly left the celebration and went to take a walk. And of course they all lived happily ever after.

The End


End file.
